


Christmas in St. Mungo's doesn't have to be all bad

by Ladderofyears



Series: Shipmas 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birth, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: An early Christmas present arrives for Lorcan and Lily.





	Christmas in St. Mungo's doesn't have to be all bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy Christmas story, and this very rare pair, Lorcan Scamander and Lily Luna Potter.

Lorcan gazed at his daughter, Ianthe Lily Scamander. He couldn’t quite believe that she was really here. Obviously, there could be no doubt that she was the most beautiful baby that had ever existed, with his honey blond hair and Lily’s sea-glass green eyes. Of course, Ianthe had decided to arrive early, a Christmas Eve present that neither of them had expected for another week.

Lily and he had been finishing some last minute preparations when all the colour had drained from her face. Contractions that had been irregular, and easy to manage, were suddenly taking all of her breath and making Lily double over in agony. Everything had seemed to happen so suddenly that Lorcan had felt like he’d been hit with a Jelly-Legs hex, like his legs could hardly take his weight. Everything at the hospital had been a commotion, Lily’s nails digging into the skin of his arms as the pain had grown stronger. 

The Healers had coaxed her, told her she was strong, that her body could do this. Lorcan had felt a bit foolish, holding her hand while she was literally bringing life into the world. He’d felt full of awe, had been mesmerised by her beauty and strength. After several strong pushes their lovely baby had been born. 

“You were wonderful, sweetheart… Amazing” Lorcan broke off to kiss the top of Lily’s head. “I love you both so much”. 

“Thank you… She’s perfect”. Lily gave an exhausted smile. “I suppose Christmas in St. Mungo’s doesn't have to be all bad. Totally worth it. She looks just like you”. 

Lorcan laughed at that. The pregnancy hadn’t been easy; Lily had suffered terribly from sickness and all the magical potions and muggle remedies in the world had made little difference. His wife had been exhausted, emotional and worried. The nine months had been a difficult time. 

But Lily was right. Ianthe was worth it; worth every sleepless night, worth every potion that had made his wife wince with disgust, and worth the tears. True, they’d missed Christmas but Lorcan didn’t care. There would be days of celebrating to come, if his experience of previous Potter babies was anything to go by. Lily was glowing with happiness and even in the short hours since Ianthe’s birth it was obvious that motherhood really suited her. 

“Are we really going to manage this Lils?” Lorcan took in the sight of his daughter; the soft curve of her baby cheek and the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. “Our brothers… Well, they make it look so easy. This is too important to get wrong-”

“We’ll be absolutely fine” Lily had sounded far more confident than Lorcan felt. “People have babies everyday, and if James can do it, I'm absolutely sure we can manage. She’ll have so many people who love her”. 

“So many people we can ask when we’re panicking! Still, I suppose you’re right. She’ll never want for anything”. Lorcan kissed his wife’s cheek. “Happy Christmas anyway. I hope next year isn’t quite this eventful”. 

“Happy Christmas to you too. We’ve already got the most wonderful gift possible”. Lorcan had kissed his wife then and she smiled into it, her lips feeling soft and warm next to his. It felt joyous, like a gift of love given solely to him. 

They had sat there in silence, then, contemplating their tiny baby. Lorcan had felt like he never wanted to move from their side. And when he held Ianthe, Lorcan had felt the love bloom in his chest, growing to encompass not only his wife, but Ianthe, his daughter whom he had only just met, but knew he would love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Have a gorgeous day xxx


End file.
